Happy Birthday Sparky!
by rE-B0oT
Summary: For the first time since picking up Sparky from the Fairy World Pet Store its time for Timmy's best friend to have his first birthday celebration. Timmy wants to give his furry little buddy the best birthday he could ever have. What will they do for celebration? How will they spend Sparky's special day? This story is for my good friend BeastlyBat93, for his birthday! Enjoy!


Happy Birthday Sparky!

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Sparky!

Slowly Sparky was pulled from his dreams and back into the real world. He blinked, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Rubbing them gently with his paws he glanced carefully around the room before extending his arms and legs into the air to stretch. Yawning he rubbed his back, and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Carefully, he lowered himself from the bed to the floor. Then all at once a sweet smell hit him, and without hesitation he followed it down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mouth watering the entire way.

Entering the kitchen Sparky found Timmy and Wanda preparing breakfast.

" _Morning Sparky, come take a seat at the table_ " Wanda said smiling warmly " _We made you breakfast_ ". Pulling a few fresh pancakes from the stove Timmy sat them down onto a plate next to the bacon, eggs, and toast he had prepared. Carrying the plate over to the table he sat the plate in front of Sparky, " _Good morning pal and happy birthday!_ " Timmy happily said patting the fairy dog on top of the head.

" _Thank you both for this wonderful food. I'm sure it will taste amazing!_ " Sparky said looking at the food on his plate.

" _No problem Sparky, after all it is your big day!_ " Timmy responded with a smile.

" _Wanda, where is Cosmo and Poof?_ " Timmy questioned sitting down at the table.

" _I don't know. But Cosmo was supposed to wake up Poof and get him dressed._ " Wanda said " _Hold on guys let me go check up on him. I have a feeling Cosmo may have changed himself instead of Poof again!"_ Smiling at Timmy and Sparky she waved her wand and with a poof of pink smoke she was gone.

" _Ok Sparky, here is what we have planned for your special day_ " Timmy said before taking another bite from his pancakes. " _After eating breakfast, we are going to the park to play, then we could go see a movie, then after the movie we could go get ice cream, and then we can have your party. Does that sound good to you?_ " Timmy asked glancing at Sparky. " _That sounds good to me Timmy!_ " Sparky replied enthusiastically.

" _Awesome! Ok, you finish your breakfast and I'll go get ready!_ " Timmy said bringing his plate to the sink and washing it off.

Walking past Sparky, Timmy gently pulled Sparky into his loving embrace. Hugging back Sparky licked Timmy on the cheek " _Thanks for the food,_ " Sparky whispered into Timmy's ear. Smiling at Sparky Timmy nodded before making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room to get ready.

Finishing off the blueberry pancakes he turned his attention to the still warm bacon, eggs, and toast that was still left on his plate. Finally eating the last piece of toast Sparky burped loudly and licked his lips. He thoroughly enjoyed the food that Wanda, and Timmy had prepared for him and he could tell that the food was made with love. Patting his enlarged stomach, he sat back and smiled. Ready for the amazing day his family had planned for him.

Once they were ready to go and breakfast was cleaned up, they headed towards the park. Arriving they glanced around and smiled. No one else was around.

" _Ok, Sparky what do you want to do?_ " Timmy asked.

" _Hmmm… let me think for a second._ " Sparky responded.

" _Oh, I know._ " Sparky exclaimed "we could play football. I'm good at football!".

" _That sounds like fun!_ " Wanda said smiling.

" _Let's do it!"_ Timmy said " _Cosmo, Wanda, Poof I wish we had a football to play with!_ ".

Without delay Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their wands and Poof raised his rattle. With a poof Timmy held a football in his hands. " _Sparky, you get to choose the teams_ " Timmy said.

" _Ok, me and Timmy are on a team._ " Sparky said "Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof can be on the other!"

" _Ok, let's play ball then!_ " Timmy exclaimed.

" _Me and Timmy will play defensive, you guys play offensive!_ " Sparky said tossing Wanda the football.

" _Poof, poof, poof._ " Poof exclaimed. " _you are absolutely right Poof!_ " Wanda said rising her wand poofing everyone into protective gear.

Getting into formation Wanda hiked the ball to Poof who then passed the ball over to Cosmo. Upon receiving the ball Cosmo began to float down the field towards the endzone that they made of sticks.

" _Cosmo you are going the wrong way!_ " Timmy yelled watching Cosmo run down the field.

" _Oh yeah, I forgot._ " Cosmo said crossing his eyes.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter emitted from everyone on the field. Smiling smugly Cosmo ran the other way, down the field and scored a touchdown. Realizing what just happened Timmy began to roll on the grass laughing even harder. " _What's so funny Timmy?_ " Cosmo asked annoyed. " _I tricked you Cosmo, you were actually going the right way before! But, thanks for the extra points!_ " Timmy said wiping away the tears that happily leaked from his eyes.

" _Good work Timmy!_ " Sparky exclaimed giving Timmy a high-five. Shaking her head Wanda just smiled. " _They got you good Cosmo!_ " Wanda exclaimed pointing at Cosmo. " _Oh, just wait I will get them back!_ " Cosmo said glancing at Timmy and Sparky as they continued to laugh at his stupidity. " _ooooo, a quarter!_ " he said retrieving a quarter from the grass and hugging it. " _Hey Wanda, you and Cosmo still playing?!_ " Timmy questioned. " _Yeah, we are coming Sport!_ " Wanda replied pulling Cosmo over to the field.

" _That's game!_ " Timmy said happily as Sparky ran into the endzone scoring the last few points. " _Good game guys! Especially you Sparky!_ " Timmy said patting Sparky on the back. " _Oh well, we put up a good fight!_ " Cosmo said wiping away the sweat. " _What's next?"_ Timmy questioned glancing at Sparky.

" _Weren't we going to see a movie?_ " Sparky asked.

" _oh yeah that's right!_ " Timmy said. " _But what time is it? The movie theater closes at 6_ ". Pulling his phone from his pocket he turned on the screen and glanced at the time. " _Oh no, its 7:15! The theater is closed!_ " Timmy said sadly.

" _Wow, time really does fly when your having fun!_ " Cosmo stated blankly.

" _I have an idea! We can poof up a theater of our own!_ " Sparky exclaimed happily.

Hearing Sparky Timmy lightened up " _Your right! Cosmo, Wanda, Poof?_ " he said excitingly.

Raising their wands again they poofed up a projector, a screen, popcorn, candy, drinks, and blankets. Snuggling close together they sat back and ate their popcorn and candy while they watched the movie Sparky had picked out, together. Every now and then they would let out a few giggles when appropriate. Overall enjoying the movie and the company of one another.

Once the movie was over, they poofed away the projecter, screen and everything else. " _I need to go to the rest room_ , I tink I drank too much soda." Sparky said attempting to still hold in his liquids. " _Ok, Sparky we will wait here for you._ " Timmy replied with a chuckle. Once Sparky was out of sight Wanda flew over to Timmy, "Hey Sport! _me, Cosmo, and Poof are going to head home to make Sparky's cake and warp up his gifts"_. " _Ok, that's fine. I will take Sparky to go get ice cream_ ," Timmy replied.

Coming back from the rest room Sparky found Timmy sitting alone on one of the park benches. " _Where did Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof go?_ " Sparky questioned glancing at Timmy. "Oh, _They went home to change Poof and to take showers. You know how Wanda is, she can't stand being all sweaty_ " Timmy replied " _So, It's just you and me for a little while._ " Timmy said smiling.

" _Can I take you to go get ice cream?_ " Timmy asked.

" _Sure Timmy! You know I love ice cream! It's my favorite thing in the whole wide world besides you!_ " Sparky said licking Timmy on the face. Blushing Timmy got up off the bench and tackled Sparky to the ground. Together they started to roll on the ground, laughing nonstop.

At the ice cream parlor Sparky stood with hands spread over the chilled glass. Eyes rapidly shifting from one ice cream flavor to the other. With so many choices his mind raced and began throwing together all sorts of delicious combinations. At least the choice of cone was simple enough, a waffle cone dipped in chocolate sauce with sprinkles. Of course, Sparky knew it would be quite expensive, and he tried to talk Timmy out of it but Timmy insisted on Sparky getting the flavor of his choice no matter how expensive.

After a few more moments he turned around to face Timmy, " _Timmy, what should I get?_ " Timmy just smiled, it was hard for him to choose what he wanted. " _Well..._ " Timmy said " _chocolate has always been my favorite, I'm thinking chocolate with pistachio and caramel sauce._ " Sparky nodded, grinning instantly.

" _That sounds good to me,_ " Sparky said " _Two chocolate cones with pistachio, caramel on top, and could you dunk the cone in chocolate sauce and sprinkles?_ " Timmy asked the cashier. " _Of course,_ " she happily responded ringing up the total. " _That will be $5.52 please,_ " she said. Pulling a $5 and a $1 from his pocket Timmy handed the cashier the bill. " _Out of $6?_ " she responded taking the bills and placing them into the register. Pulling out 48 cents she handed Timmy the change and made her way into the back to make the cones.

Coming back with the cones she handed one to Timmy and the other to Sparky. Taking one look at the cones Sparky let out a loud gasp as he saw the size of the cones. " _this thing is huge!_ " Sparky exclaimed. " _and extremely tasty._ " she said liking the cone and absorbing the flavors on his tongue. " _I know right, it's also a really good deal when it comes to cost." Timmy replied. "I want to take you some where special."_ Timmy said " _follow me_ ".

Walking behind the ice cream shop, and past a few run-down buildings they got onto a path that headed off into the forest. Following the path for some time they reached a specific point that caused Timmy to stop. " _This way._ " he said pulling back some branches and motioning for Sparky to proceed through. It was at that moment that Sparky saw it. In the middle of the tall grass that surrounded them stood an enormous tree and built around it was a treehouse. " _Wow_ " was all Sparky could say as he stared out in awe.

Finishing their cones, they climbed the ladder and entered the treehouse. In the treehouse in the middle of the floor sat two wooden chairs that faced out towards the opening of the treehouse. Sitting down in one of the chairs Timmy patted the seat next to him motioning for Sparky to sit down. Taking his best friends offer he sat down in the chair. Looking out of the opening he became stunned. Just past the trees below he could see nothing but the ocean for miles.

" _This is where I come when I just want to relax._ " Timmy said turning his attention to Sparky for a quick second. "y _ou know Sparky, I've been thinking a lot about something lately._ " Timmy said. " _Oh yeah, what's that?_ " Sparky questioned.

" _I've been thinking about how lucky I am to have such a wonderful and loyal dog such as yourself. I just keep thinking about how much different my life would be without you, and to be honest I don't think I could ever be as happy as I am with you right now. Every day I wake up with you next to me, and I smile. You are what brings hope to me, you are what gives me the strength I need to deal with it all and for that I just want to say thank you. Thank you for all the times you have been there for me, all the times you picked me up when I fell._ " Timmy said trying to hold back the tears.

" _I just love you so much Sparky!_ " Timmy cried out.

Like the breaking of a dam the tears rushed forth and proceeded to fall rapidly from the young twelve-year old's eyes. Without hesitation Sparky pulled the boy closer and hugged him tightly.

" _I do the same thing Timmy,_ " Sparky said wiping the tears from the boy's eyes.

" _I love you with every ins and outs of me. From the moment I met you I knew you would be the one, the person who would take me home as a happy addition to the family. You showed me love like no other, and I knew I finally found the person I was looking for all my life. Not a day has passed when I'm not constantly thinking of you. So innocent and beautiful you are my secret, my escape from the harsh reality that consumes us and no matter what we go through, we go through it together. I love you Timmy Turner and nothing will change that._ " Sparky said beginning to cry himself.

From outside the tree house the only thing that could be heard where the still soft cries of the two inhabitants as they held each other. For the two the world was drowned out, and the only thing that remained was each other.

Out of nowhere a buzz interrupted them. Pulling his phone from his pocket Timmy realized he received a text from Wanda stating that the cake was just pulled from the oven, and the presents were wrapped. " _Sparky are you ready to go?_ " Timmy questioned glancing at his best friend. " _Yeah, let's go. I was starting to get cold anyways,_ " Sparky responded.

Climbing down the ladder they traced their steps back to the park, and started their way back to Timmy's house. As they continued to walk down the darkened streets of Dimmsdale Sparky began to notice that Timmy was shivering from the cold. Raising his tail, he poofed up a jacket for him and Timmy. " _Thank you so much Sparky!_ " Timmy cried out, giving Sparky another long emotion filled hug. " _Your welcome!_ " he said sinking further into the boy's warm embrace.

They walked in through the front door, scraping his hand against the wall he searched for the light switch. Finding it he flipped the switch. The room instantly lit up and a crowd of people jumped out shouting " _Surprise!_ ". Sparky looked up startled and as soon as he realized what was going on his smiled. Clasping his hands in front of his face of he was filled with enthusiasm and delight.

One by one Sparky watched as Wanda handed the guests party poppers. Glancing at Sparky she smiled warmly. Her loud voice pierced the silence as she started singing happy birthday.

It wasn't long before everyone in the room joined in. When they finished singing to him, they pulled the strings releasing the popper stream from their casing. Leaping towards the ceiling and back onto the floor.

Smiling Sparky stood dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what was happening at the moment. All these people had really come to celebrate his birthday?

After talking to the guests for awhile he found himself sitting at the table. A few seconds later a cake was brought to the table and placed in front of him. Once again, everyone began to sing happy birthday to him. " _Well, what are you waiting for Sparky? Blow out the candles!_ " Timmy exclaimed. Inhaling a mouthful of air, he carefully blew onto the candles causing them to extinguish causing everyone to cheer.

Pulling a knife from the kitchen drawer Wanda began to cut up the cake. Placing the biggest piece on a plate she handed it to Sparky who gladly accepted it. After everyone had finished their cake, they made their way into the living room. Gift after gift Sparky opened happy to receive each and everyone of them.

" _Can I have everyone leave soon? My parents will be home any minute._ " Timmy questioned pointing at the clock.

After everyone had left Sparky climbed the stairs and into Timmy's room. Tired from the long day he climbed into Timmy's bed and buried himself into the covers. Slowly his eyes became heavy, and he struggled to keep them open any longer.

Suddenly the door to Timmy's room was pushed open and in walked Timmy. Changing into his pj's he jumped into the bed and under the covers.

" _Good night Sparky, I love you!_ " Timmy said kissing the dog on the top of his head.

" _I love you too Timmy…_ " Sparky said succumbing to the call of sleep.

Reaching over to the lamp on the bedside he flipped the switch causing the room to be consumed in darkness.

Snuggling closer to Sparky Timmy wrapped his arm around him and smiled, "Happy birthday Sparky!" Timmy said yawning. Closing his eyes he soon gave in, joining his best friend in a peaceful slumber.

 **A/N: This story was solemnly written for my good friend** **BeastlyBat93. Today is his birthday and I thought I would write a little story for his big day! Happy birthday my good friend! I hope it is a good one!**

 **A/N: Awe... isn't that sweet? Timmy and Sparky for LIFE!**

 **A/N: This was my first story with Sparky, and I got to say it won't be my last! I just can't get enough of the cute little doggy!**

 **A/N: I have to admit. I think this is the happiest and most detailed story out of all of the ones I've written so far!**

 **A/N: What did you think of the story? did you like it, or did you hate it? Let me know by writing a review! Thanks!**

 _Happy Birthday Sparky! / rE-B0oT_


End file.
